Vehicles include those having vehicle wheels, a tire valve stem attached to the vehicle wheel and containing a tire valve (such as a Schraeder valve), and a tubeless tire mounted on the vehicle wheel and containing a gas (such as air or nitrogen). Normal tires slowly leak gas over time and are periodically pressurized back to a desirable pressure by the vehicle operator or service personnel. Conventional tire pumps include those found at gas stations which use an air pump to compress air, an accumulator to hold the compressed air, and a hose with a valve to connect to the tire valve and pressurize the tire. Conventional tire pumps also include those found at certain tire stores which use a cylinder of compressed nitrogen and a hose with a valve to connect to the tire valve and pressurize the tire. Conventional tire pumps further include bicycle pumps which manually operate a piston to compress air and which have a hose with a valve to connect to the tire valve and pressurize the tire.
What is needed is an improved tire pump.